


More than a Quick Fuck

by alexcat



Series: Kinktober 2020 [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brock is not a bad guy., Kinktober, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Brock visits Steve at his apartment and blows his mind.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Series: Kinktober 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950220
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: Of Elves and Men





	More than a Quick Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> I made a Kinktober list from several of them that I found on tumblr and one from Firecat.
> 
> This is the story for Rimming.
> 
> As I am not particularly a kinky person, these stories will be rather mild in nature. More smut than kink and always a little love, even if it's just for one night.

Rumlow hadn’t been in the building Steve lived in before and he wasn’t certain he wanted anyone to know he was there now, anyone but Steve. They’d fucked all over the Triskelion – every closet and space they could find out of camera sight. They never had time for more than a quick fuck, but Brock wanted more. He wanted to see and touch every inch of Rogers’ gorgeous body. Every single bit of it. 

And Steve agreed. Brock wasn’t sure it was for the same reasons, but he didn’t much care by this point. He took the stairs up to Rogers’ floor and met the Carter girl. Steve didn’t know she was SHIELD, so he sure as hell wasn’t going to tell him. She nodded at him, said a quick hi and was gone. 

He tapped on Steve’s door. 

Rogers came to the door, dressed in those damned grandpa clothes – khakis and button up shirt. He did the clothes a big favor though. He made them almost sexy. Rumlow had on black jeans and t-shirt and his ever-present combat style black boots. 

“Hi, Brock. Come in.” 

He expected Steve to jump on him as soon as the door closed, but he didn’t.

“Want something to drink? I’ve probably got some beer and soda here.”

“I’m fine. I – you don’t have entertain me. It’s not a date.” 

Steve looked at him for a moment and then asked. “Isn’t it? It’s not like we have to fuck as soon as we see each other, is it?”

Rumlow was thrown off his game a little. He’d really never spent any time with Rogers except work and sex. “I want you now.”

Steve grinned. “I want you, too. Just not in such a hurry.” 

Brock shrugged. Okay, if that’s what Rogers wanted. “Okay. I’ll take a beer.” 

Steve went to the fridge and came back with a bottle for each of them. He sat in the arm chair perpendicular to the sofa. 

“So what do we talk about?” Rumlow asked him. 

“What do you do outside SHIELD?” Steve asked. 

“Work out, mostly. Done some wilderness hiking with Jack a few times. I like it, living by your skills and wits. Jack loves it. I think he’s part goat anyway.” 

“Other than a few times in Germany, I’ve never done much camping. At least not for fun. Running in the park is about as wilderness as it gets for me.” 

Rumlow grinned. “You should come with me and Rollins sometime.” Rumlow wondered if Steve had any idea that he and Jack were more than friends and colleagues. 

“Not sure Rollins would be happy with that.” So he did know. 

“Jack’s all right.” 

“Not sure he’d be all right with this either,” Steve said with a coy smile. 

“No. Me either. Do you watch sports? Porn? Musicals?” Rumlow laughed a little at his own questions. 

“Yeah, though I tend to like musicals from the 40s. Porn is really, uh, not what it was in the day. I was in art school and having a nude model would usually drive us all crazy. And the porn was mostly books, magazines and awful, grainy black and white photos. And sports – I like baseball.”

Rumlow leaned forward. “Men?” 

“Not sure I ever looked for it.”

“Do you now?” Rumlow grinned, that hungry wolf’s grin. 

Steve looked at him and nodded. “Don’t you?” 

“Yeah. Especially guys who look like you,” Brock answered. 

Steve licked his lip in that way that made Rumlow want to jump him right there. 

“Do you have idea how hot you are when you do that lip thing?” 

“Maybe. It does seem to make you all squirmy,” Steve told him. 

“Makes me fucking hard, Rogers.”

“I like you when you’re hard, Brock.” Steve moved over to the sofa and ran his hand up Rumlow’s thigh and over his cock. “Yeah, like this.” He leaned close and kissed Rumlow, a quick kiss followed by a long, wet one. 

They both began tugging on one another’s clothes, kissing and nipping at one another until they had stripped one another. Brock got down on his knees on the floor between Steve’s legs. He began to kiss and lick his way down Steve’s hard chest. He kissed down his chest and belly. He paused. 

“What?” Steve asked. 

“Get on your knees, Rogers.” 

Steve did as Rumlow said without question. Brock looked at his ass and ran his hand over it, then leaned close and kissed one cheek, letting his tongue dart out to touch the pale skin. Steve made a sound, which encouraged Rumlow to kiss a little closer to the center. 

He put his hands on Steve ass and pulled his cheeks apart. He dipped his head and kissed the tiny puckered hole, just a little kiss. Steve moaned out loud. He ran his flattened tongue over the hole, then again as he licked down all the way to Steve’s testicles. 

“God, Brock!” Steve growled. “Why have you never done that before?” 

Rumlow grinned and lapped at him quickly a few times. “You never asked?” 

He licked with his tongue flat until Steve was quite wet. And very hard. He reached under and caressed Steve’s balls then ran his hand up and down his length a few times as he pressed his tongue against his hole. He ringed it with his tongue then brought his hand up to circle it gently with his fingers before using his tongue again. 

He really wanted to fuck Steve right now, finding himself as turned on by what he was doing as Steve was. 

Instead, he caressed Steve’s cheeks as he pressed the tip of his tongue ever so gently against his opening. He slid one hand lazily up and down Steve’s cock again. 

Steve moaned and fucked his hand. Hard.

Rumlow ringed him again with his tongue as he smoothed his hand over Steve’s ass, then gently slapped the cheek as he pressed the tip of his tongue inside. 

“Oh fuck!” Steve fucked his hand harder. 

Brock let his tongue go inside a little further, wetting the ring of tissue as he moved in and out. 

“You’re killing me!” Steve told him. 

“Want me to stop then?” 

“I’ll kill you if you do.”

Brock lapped at him again. “Then what do you want, Cap?’ 

“I want to come with your tongue in me.” 

“We can do that,” he murmured against Steve’s ass. He slipped his tongue inside again, stroking Steve’s cock a little faster and with a little tighter grip. He felt the muscles in Steve’s legs tighten as he lapped down, pressing his tongue against Steve’s perineum back up to slip it inside again. 

He moved his hand quicker as Steve’s moans increased in volume and intensity. 

“Come on, Cap,” Brock whispered against his ass. 

He put his tongue inside Steve and felt him come, felt the sphincter in his ass tighten as Steve’s cock jerked in his hand. Steve cried out as he spilled himself on the floor. He grinned and kissed the cheek of Steve’s ass as he collapsed on the sofa. 

Brock gave him a moment and raised up. He moved close, grabbed the lube on the table and got himself ready, then dripped the thick fluid on Steve. He moved his head against the opening until the lube was smeared all over him and Steve, then he pressed in, sliding his cock slowly into Steve’s ass until his thighs pressed against Steve’s. 

He grabbed Steve’s hips and held onto him as he banged into him. he was so damned close before he started that he lasted almost no time, coming only moments later, slamming hard into Steve, leaning down over his back, kissing and licking the back of his neck. “So fucking sweet,” slipping out before he realized what he said. 

When he was spent, he lay on Steve, still inside of him, but too tired to move. 

“You’re going to be the death of me, Rogers. Do you know that?” 

“I hope not, Brock. I certainly hope not.”

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
